Just As Planned
by angel514
Summary: My life was perfect, until this jerk came in, sigh. i'm engaged to a stranger who is a 1 rich guy 2 has a sister 3 a student of AI Academy. Well, that would make 50% of the boy population of my new school a prospect. (WILL UNDERGO REVISION AND FURTHER UPDATING)
1. This Will Change It All

"**JUST AS PLANNED"**

_Disclaimer_

I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters. I am just a fan of it and am making a story based on my own imagination.

_Summary_

Mikan, the only daughter of a big international corporation owner, grows up as a fun-loving teenager in America. Her life was just as she wanted, until her mother tells her she's engaged. She then decides to go to Japan to secretly look for her fiancé. But she only know 3 clues about him, (1) he is a son of another corporation owner and the son of his parents' business partner, (2) he has a sister, (3) he studies at Alice International Academy. Another problem is … it will be her first time in Japan and she only knows a few Japanese. What will she do?

_Warning_

Some OOCness will be coming up.

**Chapter 1: This Will Change It All**

_**Mikan Sakura**_

**Super Smart**_ really? Well, I just get good grades_

**Powerful and Rich **_I'm a Sakura afterall, the only heiress of one of the biggest corporation of the world_

**Even if you're boyish … Mikan, I love you!!! **_Who wrote this? _

**Talented **_as excepted_

**Helpful **_…_

**Anime and Manga – Lover **_I appreciate Japanese works that much_

**Hot**

**Go Student Council President! **_I'm leadership awardee_

**Kind**

**Friendly **

**You are my idol … Lady Mikan **_what's with the lady thing?_

**Optimistic**

**Fun-loving**

**Marry me! **_Who ever wrote this doesn't know my goal in life … to remain single_

**Happy-Go-Lucky**

**A Princess **_What?_

**Adorable**

**Karate black-belter to the highest level **_:D_

**Loved by everyone at school**

**Sweet daughter**_ ahh … Mom_

**Responsible manager**

**Lucky**

**PERFECT**

Gosh … maybe they're right._ I smirked as I read the result of yesterday's class activity. I even let my parents write in here. I can't believe good luck is with me these past 17 years. Life is pretty much unfair since it favors me all the time. I get to have every right and where I wanted it to be._

_Wait … there's more?_

**You are an idiot.** **A girl in boy's clothing****. A boy in girl's clothing. **_This is Hotaru's penmanship, what a way to describe her bestfriend. _

**Mikan dear, you almost got everything … but hey try to have a love life. It will surely be cute. **_Hmmm … I can't believe my beloved cousin, Nobara, would tell me this again. Love life, ughh … doesn't she know that I don't have romantic interests on boys or girls. I want to be single and free._

"Everyone loves me. So I think I don't need that typical love life anymore. Right, Bear-san" _I said to my teddy bear. He has those eyes which say "I-can-kill-you-anytime". Ugh … I can't believe someone gave me a teddy bear. I'm old for that one but my mom forced me not to throw it away. It was so called 'special'. My mom said it was her best friend's child. She didn't even tell me who it was._

_Actually, it's my 11__th__ gift from this so-called anonymous friend. Well, the story is, every Christmas we exchange gifts. I just think our parents force us to do this. I haven't met or seen that person. I don't even know if he is a he or a she. So every time I go Christmas shopping, I randomly pick a gift. _

_I just remembered the first gift I gave to this friend was a girly teddy bear I totally loved. It was pink and has this cute frilly dress. The thing is I LOVED it. Notice the –ed? Yup, I loved girly things when I was 5 and below. Life changed when I received that basketball, the first gift I received. Since then, mom forces me to wear skirts and tight jeans or else I won't be able to wear what I want. So we had this agreement that I would wear what I want and what she wants alternately. _

_Still, Hotaru and Nobara tell me that they see me as a boy in girl's clothing. Since they told me I act more like a boy. Get the point?_

_After reminiscing the past, I slowly closed my eyes. _

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come In"

"Lady Mikan, you're Madam Yuka wants to talk with you, she's at the living room"

"Okay, tell her I'll be with her in a while"

"Yes my Lady"

"And Wilhelmina, could you stop with the Lady thing? Mikan is just fine"

"Yes my --, I mean, Yes Mikan" _She said as she bowed and closed the door._

What could mom be up too?_ I asked my self as I walked to the living room._

X X X

"So Izumi, dear, is it confirmed?"

"_Yes honey. Plan A all set"_

"That would be great! I always longed for my best friend's son to be married to my daughter"

"_Well, I always wanted to make our company bigger"_

"Should I tell her now?"

"_It all depends on you"_

"Okay, I'll think about it"

"_Good luck then, to us"_

"Bye"

"_Bye"_

XXX

"Should I tell her now?"

"Okay, I'll think about it"

"Bye"

"Mom, was the 'her' a while ago refer to me" _I said eyeing my mom as she looked at me with shock in her eyes._

"Mikan, you heard it all?" _I don't actually know if it started from there. I want to avoid the question._

"Mom, what are you going to tell me?"

"Mikan, dear" _She said as she neared me and_ _held both of my hands._

"Yes mom?" _I asked her with a smile to lessen the tension._

"Don't get angry or react in a bad way okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't, I promise"

"Here it goes …"

"Mikan, you're … **Engaged**"

"What!" _I shouted. _

No way, no way, no way. _I kept telling myself as I absorbed what my mom has said. I can't believe this. This will completely ruined my perfect life._

_Then all I saw was pitch dark black._

So how was it?

 Hope you liked it …

Review please ",

_azyl-chan_


	2. This MUST Be A Nightmare

"**JUST AS PLANNED"**

**Chapter 2: This MUST be a Nightmare!**

_Pitch Dark Black_

_Wait … pitch dark black? Ugh … my head hurts! Was it just a dream? Rephrase that one, nightmare. _It was a nightmare _I said to myself as I slowly opened my eyes. _

"Mikan, dear … You woke up" _a certain short-haired brunette said to me as she hugged me tightly._

"Wait … All of it …" _I said as I was remembering the whole dream thing._

"Mikan, I thought you promised you won't react this way" _she said again with a motherly tone_.

"Mom, answer me, was it all true?"

"Yes dear"

"You're joking right?" _I said with a wide smile hoping that was all a joke._

"Your dad and I are pretty much serious"

"Then I'd better commit suicide" _I glared at her as I said that statement._

"Then see you at hell dear" _she said with a creepy tone and glared right back._

"Mom! Your suppose to beg me not to kill myself and cancel the engagement"

"Why would I?" _still keeping that creepy tine._

"Because I'm your only child … Who will become heiress then?"

"Well, we can have that … hmm ...who was that model you hate?"

"NO way! You can't make that Luna Bitch heiress!"

"I can adopt her and I think she'll surely agree with the engagement"

"Grrr… Mom stop it with the engagement thing … I don't wanna marry especially when it's a guy"

"So you can marry his sister then?"

"I'm not LESBIAN either!"

"I thought you'll marry a girl, with that personality of yours"

"Let me rephrase what I said a while ago … I don't wanna marry, boy or girl!"

"So you want someone bi-sexual?"

"MOM! Stop it!"

"Mikan, we can do this all day … until you agree" _She smirked. I think my mom is sometimes creepy-scary. _"Mikan dear, try me" _not that word again._

XXX

Flashback

"Mom, I won't wear these clothes anymore" shouted the 10-year old Mikan. "I want those!" she said as she pointed jerseys and baggy pants.

"Mikan, those clothes are for boys!" an angry Yuka shouted. "Did you forget that you're a girl?"

"Mom, ever since I was 5 years-old, I hated wearing those girly things! YOU always force me to wear those! Why wouldn't you allow me to wear what I want?"

"Mikan it isn't proper for you! Good thing I allowed you to play basketball and have martial arts training!"

"Ughh … you are so selfish!"

"Take that back or I'll ground you!"

"You WOULDN'T"

"Try Me!"

XXX

_Mom has a different way of grounding teenagers. No basketball, no training, no boy stuff, no Hotaru, no Nobara, no allowance, no hanging outside and my curfew was 5 pm. That meant after classes I must be home._

_That lasted for a week. A long-damn week._

_Good thing it stopped when I agreed to her and said sorry. We then agreed that I'll wear boyish clothes and girly ones alternately. _

"So?" _she said as she raised her left eye-brow. _"Is it a deal or a no deal?"

"Okay, but tell me this guy's name" _I'm gonna kill him. _

"It's …" BEEEEEEP_. My mom opened her mouth then a loud sound just interrupted. What did she say?_

"Mom, I didn't hear the guys name!"

"Really dear, I told you its … " BEEEEP.

"Is the world against me hearing that jerk's name?" _I shouted._

"SO what'll you do?" _my mom asked._

"I'll need advice from the girls. BYE" _I said as I walked out of the room and dialed Hotaru's and Nobara's numbers._

XXX

"Thanks for coming here guys"

"What are you up to Mikan?" _Nobara asked._

"Well I'm gonna show you the latest moves I learned" _I said as I dribbled the ball. _"Here's what Lebron James did at their game with the Orlando Magic" _I then ran towards the goal. Jumped then dunked backwards._

"Nice!" _Nobara said as she clapped._

"Watch this" _I said as I dribbled the ball then jumped … the ball from my right hand was immediately passed to the left. And then I shot the ball._

"Great Layup!" _Nobara shouted at me._

"Just like my idol, Kobe" _I said as I winked at her. I then passed the ball to Nobara._ "Pass this to me when …" _I was about to say something when the ball hit me. _"What was that!?"

"If you called us here just to show those stupid exhibitions, then I'm going home" _Hotaru said with a not-so-happy tone._

"Okay, actually …" _I said as I rubbed my head and went near them. I exhaled and got myself ready._

"Are you gonna tell us or what?

"Hotaru, this is important so I must calm down first"

"So, Mikan, whats the news?" _Nobara asked with excitement in her eyes._

_This is it. _"I'm … I'm … EEngaged!" _I then closed my eyes not wanting to see the looks on their faces._

"ENGAGED!" _I heard Nobara shout. I felt her near me and she placed her hands o my cheeks and forced me to open my eyes._

_As I opened it, I saw Nobara infront of me. Great, she seems pretty much happy. _

"Ahh!!! Mikan you are so lucky!!!" _she said as she jumped up and down and then hugged me. I then looked at Hotaru, she had a smirk on her face and a weird aura._

_And I thought my friends would not like this. But they do. _

"I WANT TO WAKE UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!!!"

I wanna thank …

shiva

cheerious

2Lazy2MakeAnAccount

for the reviews!


	3. Her Expected Move

"**JUST AS PLANNED"**

**Chapter 3: Her Expected Move**

_Last thing I knew I did was shout … then another ball flying towards me._

"Stupid. Don't tell me your not gonna shut up"_ Hotaru said as she glared at me._

"But … But …"

"If you're going to say BUT again, get ready to go to the Hospital"

"Mikan" _I felt Nobara whisper to me_ "I think she's pretty serious"

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY, A BOY, GIRL OR A BISEXUAL!!!"

"Would you QUIT SHOUTING, you're MAKING ME DEAF!"_ I was then shocked. Hotaru never shouted me back, she never did. _"Then you would marry an Ailuropoda melanoleuca?"

"Yes, if it is not one of the three"_ what does Ailuropoda …oh shit _"Hell NO! Who wants to marry a Giant Panda?"

"I thought you would, IDIOT."

"Why would I marry a panda? I don't even look like one"

"You won't marry a person, so I thought you would on a panda"

"So, Hotaru, you would marry someday then?"

"To a rich man of course, not like you --- marrying a Bisexual Panda is stupid"

"I didn't say I would … how did 'pandas' even got IN into our topic" (A/N: BTW no Panda was hurt in writing this story)

"Coz you look like one"

"Stop it you two" _Nobara butted in. _"Okay, Mikan …"_ she then faced me _"What are you going to do?"

"That's why I called the both of you … I need an idea"

"Go to Japan. Find that guy and do whatever pleases you."_ Hotaru said plainly. That's a good idea, maybe I could create a big fuss over him and ruin his reputation, or I could even kill him. That would be exciting. _(A/N: sheesh … Mikan's pretty scary)

"Yes you could! Oooh! That would be so sweet, YOU looking for your prince charming then both of you will fall in love with each other. And you'll end up happily ever after." _Nobara then giggled after her statement. Thinking my life was fairytale, well, yesterday it was, but I think today starts a nightmare, a long dreadful nightmare._

"Could you help me then?"

"If you pay big bucks and pay all the financial expenses. Then we would, right Nobara?"

"Uhhmm … Yeah, as long as Mikan is going to have a love life, then I'm in"

"Great! I want to transfer to ... what prestigious school in Japan would most rich kids be?"

"Alice International Academy" _they said in unison._

"Okay, I want to transfer there … ASAP and Hotaru could I change my name into a Mikan Yukihira, I want to keep a 'Low Profile'"_ Hotaru nodded excused herself and then made phone calls._

"You'll have an interview 2 days from today. And I have booked you a flight tomorrow morning and a room at a hotel at Japan. I'll print your new passport, visa and ID at my house."

"That's Great! Mikan, I'm gonna help you pack" _Nobara exclaimed._

"Thank you guys … but we need to keep this secret, especially from Mom."

XXX

RRRRIIIINNNNGGG!!!

_Ugh… if my flight was this early, I would have never agreed. Damn. I then woke up, took a bath and changed. As I looked up the mirror, I saw a girl in a black hoodie, jeans, and chuks. She brought a backpack along with her, a cap and sunglasses._

_I'm actually at Hotaru's house today. We, I lied to my mom. Well, half of it was a lie. I told her _I would sleep over_ which was actually true and _would be home tomorrow _that's the lie part. She doesn't know I'm leaving._

"Hurry stupid. We don't have all morning and you're flight is at 4 am."

"I'm gonna miss you Mikan" _Nobara said as she hugged me and cried. I then calmed her down._

"We can't go to the airport with you, since you wanted this 'LOW-PROFILE' thing" _Hotaru said as she opened the door to a taxi._

"I'll miss you guys" _I then hugged them both and bid my goodbye._

XXX

Rrrriiinnngggg …

"Hello? Who is this? Waking me up very early…" A short haired woman grumbled as she answered the phone.

"_This is Shiki, madam, your assistant"_

"OH! Shiki, I'm Sorry about that a while ago!" She said as she sat down at her bed. "So, what's the latest update?"

"_The princess is heading towards the airport."_

"Well then, good job. Phase 1 has been completed. I'll go get the girls. Bye" said the woman as she stood up and changed her clothes.

XXX

_I am very excited since I'll have an adventure on my own. Good thing mom doesn't know this or I'll be in Japan wearing those branded clothes that makes me itch …_

_And if ever this taxi driver would do one slight mistake with me … it would be a pleasure to kick his butt._

_I sighed as I saw the sight of the airport. _It's totally going to be a long trip.

_We, the driver and I arrived safely at the front of the main entrance. Well, I sure saw a lot of people even though its dawn for heaven's sake. Maybe some flight has just landed whatsoever._

_As I was about to go out, some guy just opened the door and pulled me out. How rude._

"Get in immediately" _I heard him say to the girl he was with. Well, this guy looks like he's in a hurry. I then got my luggage out of the back of the car and hurried in._

"Hey miss!" _I heard someone call … that must be that crazy rude guy, no manners at all. I then looked back._

"What, you're gonna apologize?" _I said at him._

"You forgot something!" _he threw it to me and actually smirked. Gosh, I hate smirks, especially if I'm not the one who does it._

_I then realized what I caught._

"**NO WAY!"**

Hope you liked this chapter …

Read and Review please ",

A message to the reviewers of chap 2 …

**Mhaya** – hello … I'll try it to make more interesting

**2Lazy2MakeAnAccount** – actually Mikan's mom said it right. The whole world is just against her knowing it.

**Alice Starr **– yeah it would be very funny. But writing Natsume with a girl personality would creep me, I would never ever sleep right.

Thank you …


	4. Her SoCalled Curse

"**JUST AS PLANNED"**

**Chapter 4: Her So-Called Curse**

NO WAY! _Why did it even got here? _

"Attention to all the passengers of departing to Tokyo, Japan …"

"How did you even got here?!" _I shrieked. I then saw people looking at me. They probably think I am crazy._

_Well, if you see a teenager talking to a stuffed BEAR(in public), crazy would be the best word t describe it. Sigh._

"I better throw you then, like mom would know".

"MIKAN! What did you just say?" _I heard my mom's angry voice. Damn. Why is she here? How did she know?_

"Mom?" _I turned slowly around just to see an old confused woman. _"Sorry"._ I turned around again, she wasn't there. Maybe it's what you call conscience. This bear really is weird and gives me the creeps._

"Mikan, don't throw the stupid bear" _it was Hotaru's voice again._

"Please Mikan!" _now it was Nobara's._

"Are you telling me not to throw you?"_ I asked the bear with an 'i-am-afraid-of-you' tone. _"Why?"_ I felt stupid talking to this cursed bear._

"Are you dense Mikan or what?"

"Mom, get out of my head please! I'm going insane if this continues"

"Hey stupid, look at the bear" _I followed the order. _"Listen to me"_ wait, did Hotaru's voice come out from the bear? _"The bear acts as a transmitter, so that we could communicate with each other."

"Hey, is mom there?"

"Yes honey, I'm here"

"How'd she know?"

"Well, Mikan, here's the whole story …" _Nobara stated._

_**Flashback**_

"Hotaru, I think Mikan forgot her phone." Nobara said.

"It's okay, that phone actually has a tracker in it. So, Mrs. Sakura would track her daughter easily." Hotaru answered.

"So we couldn't communicate with her?"

"Of course we could, I placed something in her bear"

"Good."

Ding Dong

"Hmm … who would come to your House early this morning, Hotaru"

"Beats me."

Both of the girls went near the door, and when the opened it…

"Auntie Yuka?!" Nobara shrieked.

"Where's my daughter?" She demanded.

"Uhmm … she's sleeping" Nobara answered.

"Do you know the thing they call 'mother's instinct'?"

Both of them nodded.

"Well, mine says my daughters not here."

Hotaru kept quiet but Nobara gave a sheepish smile.

"You better tell me where my daughter is …" Yuka said with an angry tone "or else!" she glared at both of the girls.

_**End of Flashback**_

"You see … we have no other choice. And your mother actually wanted to talk to you. And she heard what you said."

"I understand you Nobara." _Sigh. Why does it have to be this bear._

"Mikan, is anyone following you?" _Mom asked._

"Do you mean paparazzi?"

"Yes"

"Nope, I think not. But I saw lots of them a while ago following some other person."

"Good thing they did what I have demanded (to not publish unauthorized picture of you) or either they would lose their job or lose their head."

"Attention to all the passengers of departing to Tokyo, Japan …"

"Mom, I better board in the plane"

"Okay dear"

"Mom, are you angry?" _I asked hesitantly. _

"No, I'm actually glad you're doing this independently"

"Thank you mom."

"By the way, I'll send you new dresses and shoes. I know you didn't bring one. Okay, bye or they'll think you are a crazy girl talking to a bear."

"Don't worry, they think I was crazy a while ago. Now I'm insane. Bye" _I smiled after that thinking that mom's acceptance of this whole idea is a good thing._

XXX

"Excuse me, mom? Hotaru? Nobara? Answer me!" _I said to the bear._

"What is it?"

"Hotaru, I'm glad it's you"

"I'm busy here."

"Uhm.. I was wondering what hotel you reserved for me?

"It's THE H HOTEL"

"Where?"

"Obviously it's on Tokyo idiot. It's the number one hotel there, so it's pretty known. You won't get lost, dummy" _Ouch. Two insults? Well, this is how Hotaru show her love._

"Okay. Thank You.

"By the way, Mikan, why are you not sleeping? You always sleep (especially drool) when you travel."

"Well, I can't." _I sighed and whispered _"There's this old man snoring and sleep talking so loudly."

"OK, bye then."

"Bye."

XXX

YES! TOKYO AT LAST_! I shouted. Glad that flight was over, the man was really getting on my nerves._

_I then called for a cab and made my way towards the prestigious "THE H Hotel". I arrived safely and saw one of the biggest hotels I have ever seen._

"Ohayo madam, do you have a room?" _the doorman asked as he opened the door. _

(A/N: It's actually morning there because her flight from US was early morning, so she'll arrive at about on late afternoon on us time but morning on Japan's)

"I have reserved a room. Arigatou." _good thing I watch anime or else I wouldn't understand simple Japanese._

"Excuse me, I have reserved a room here." _I said the one in the counter._

"Name please."

"Mikan Sa-- … Mikan Yukihira" _I said with a smile and presented the fake ID._

"Okay Miss you're in the 50th floor, room 5001"

"Can I ask how much is one night?"

"$5000 dollars, since it's the Queen's Suite Room"

"Okay."

"Don't worry about that Miss, it seems it has been paid for 2 nights."

"Oh .." _I smiled again at her. Gosh, I can't believe this … it's too expensive._

"Kira" _the lady in the counter called_ _"_kindly assist the young miss to her room." _Well, as he looked at me he smiled. I was smiled sheepishly back knowing that the cause of that expression in his face was the stupid bear I was carrying._

XXX

"You must be very rich miss to have this big room all by yourself" _said Kira as he smiled. Ewww … is he flirting with me? I shivered at the thought._

"I'm not rich, the one who paid this is"

"Okay miss, welcome to your room" _he said as he opened the door._

"Uhmm … why are there many rooms here?" _I asked as I saw more than 5 doors in my room._

"Of course miss, you own half the floor, there are lots of facilities in this room for you"

"Oh okay."

"Now this is your room and the door on your left is the main bathroom" _he said as he opened a sliding door on my room._ "I'll leave you to explore the rest"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu"

"Your Welcome, Enjoy your stay" _He smiled again and winked at me._

_As I was alone, I looked at my big spacious room, kind of girly … elegant but amazing. I wish I could explore right now, but I'm very tired. Damn that old snoring guy. _

_I then jumped to that enormous bed and slept._

XXX

"MIKAN!"

XXX

To my reviewers :)

Tangerine-jujube08 :) hope you know what that is ",

2Lazy2MakeAnAccount … now you know what Mikan caught

Mhaya ", here is it

Hope you like it …

By the way please read and review my other fanfic it's revised actually **"HEARTBROKEN".**

I would update as soon as possible ",

Next chapter would be

**HIM and HER …**

Arigatou minna-san!


	5. Him and Her

"**JUST AS PLANNED"**

**Chapter 5: Him and Her**

"MIKAN!"

_I heard a voice. And it was calling me. _

"Mikan, wake up!!!"

_Wait, I'm sleeping?_

"MIIIKKAAANNNN!!!"

_As I heard that loud shout, I quickly woke up and noticed the bear by my side. I then held it and shivered as I said._

"Yes mom?"

"What are you doing?"

"I slept the whole day since I didn't sleep in that plane" _I said with a sleepy tone realizing I slept from the morning I checked-in._

"It's 7 in the morning."

"Okay, so?"

"Don't you know that your interview is on 8?"

"What interview?" _I asked as then realized something. _"Was that today?" _I was shocked remembering that stupid interview at school._

"You better hurry up, slowpoke"

"Okay … okay"

"By the way …WEAR A DRESS or else"

"But mom …"

"No buts …"

"How can I wear a damn dress if I didn't bring one?"

"Nonoko told me she placed that blue dress on your luggage. Now hurry up and don't forget to eat your breakfast! Bye"

_No way will I wear a dress, she won't even see me._

"And Mikan … even though I am not there, I have paid someone to keep an eye on you and your outfits."

_This is the end of my life._

_After that, I immediately took a bath and change into the dress._

_What I am currently wearing is a blue dress and converse high cut shoes. Good thing I didn't bring any sandals or my life would end up like hell. (A/N: if you want to see the dress I like Mikan to wear, well scroll down and check the link.)_

**XXX**

As the brunette opened the door …

"OH MY GOD!" She whispered to herself as her eyes expressed great shock to what she was seeing.

"Bye! See you later" a girl with long jet black hair said to a crimson-eyed man at the door. She was only wearing a large white shirt that looks like it doesn't belong to her. Her underwear was also visible and she was carrying a towel then entered the elevator.

The brunette then looked at the man who was only wearing a towel covering his lower body. So basically, he was half-naked which made the brunette more stunned.

_What did they do last night?_ The brunette thought to herself. _Mikan, don't think of bad thoughts._ She then breathed deep in.

She didn't notice the man was eyeing her from head to toe, looking at her awkward outfit repeatedly.

Then another door of the elevator opened.

"Natsume, darling!" A blonde girl with straight long hair wearing a super short skirt and a red tube top with red heels and a red bag shouted as she dashed towards the man with wide open arms.

Then she suddenly stopped as she felt a pair of hazel eyes staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" this blonde girl said as she glared at the brunette. "Loser" she then uttered.

"Obviously it's you and your icky outfit, Barbie" the brunette answered back locking her door.

"Well, its fashion, dear." She replied as she looked at the brunette from head to toe.

"Hmm … if fashion is a fake pair prada shoes and a retailed Gucci bag like yours, count me out" the brunette answered back as she walk passed the Blondie. _Well, at least now I can benefit something from that modeling career mom and Hotaru forced me to do. Good thing I learned to identify what's fake or genuine._

"Grrr … shut up slut!"

"Yah right, I'm even going to my boyfriend's hotel room almost half-naked" the brunette said sarcastically pressing a button.

"I'll going to kill you, bitch!"

"Well, let's see if you can" our beloved brunette said mockingly as the elevator door opened.

"You … you'll regret this, you freak!"

"Hey! The name is MIKAN! Not freak, bitch, slut or loser! Run along now Barbie, quit insulting me _since I don't even know you_ and play with your Ken!" Mikan shouted as she entered the elevator.

As the elevator closed, Mikan saw the guy smirk. _What a jerk. I hate playboys._

**XXX**

_Where's this damn school! I'm probably late! Waahh! I've been looking for it like forever. Maybe it was much appropriate to ride a taxi and not listen to that weird bellboy, Kira._

_I walked and walked until I saw big gates in front of me, at last _Alice International Academy.

_I then hurried and went to the principal's office._

"Good Morning sir, I'm sorry I'm late" _I said as I came in._

"Actually miss, you're 15 minutes early" _said the principal with a very pleasing smile. I looked at the watch and it says 8:45 am. Ugh. They tricked me so I won't come late._

"Take a seat … Miss?"

"Miss Yukihira … Mikan Yukihira"

"Tono Hijiri" _he said as we shook our hands._ (A/N: so its Tono-sempai : ) I purposely used tono for his name because I like it more.)

"Let me see those papers you brought with you." _I then gave him the envelope Hotaru gave me. I really don't know what inside of it but … oh well._

"Excellent Grades, great Participation in extra-curricular activities, student council president … bla bla bla … Miss Yukihira, you are very lucky to be chosen as the Sakura Corporation is sponsored student. Congratulations."

"Thank you sir." _I am the heiress after all._

"So, can you wait outside, I have to prepare things for you so that you can enter classes on Monday."

"Sure sir. Arigatou gozaimsu" _I said as I bowed._

_Well, better tour the school first since I have time._

**XXX**

Mikan enjoyed touring the enormous school from its classrooms, to its various courts, to the library, offices, and the like. She was awfully tired so she took a rest at a park and sat down on one of the swings.

She then saw a silver haired boy chasing a butterfly.

He ran and ran, until …

"AAAHHH" the boy cried as he tripped.

Mikan swiftly went to the boy and helped him.

"You Okay, little boy?"

The kid just glared at her. She saw scratches in his knees and saw blood flowing from it. As the boy looked at it he cried even more.

_I'm glad I always bring my first aid kit._ She then took alcohol, cottons, ointment, and plasters out of her bag. She cleaned the little boys wound and placed plasters in it.

"Better?" she asked.

The boy nodded. "But it still hurts."

Then Mikan kissed his knee. "All better?" she asked again with a smile on her face.

The boy smiled back and tried to stand up and walk. But sadly, he can't.

So Mikan carried him and went back to the swing. She sat there and let the boy sit on her lap.

"Let's rest here first. So what's your name?"

"Youichi" he said with a tiny voice.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mikan" she said flashing another beautiful smile.

"Mikan-nee-san" the boy whispered as she hugged Mikan.

_That means sister right? This boy sure is cute, never had a little brother before._ She thought as she hugged back.

**XXX**

_As I entered the office, I sat on the chair and closed my eyes remembering what happened a while ago._

_How did Misa know I was in Japan and on that hotel? Damn. That annoying talkative bitch, Good thing she's sexy, even though she's pretty damn stupid. I enjoyed being with her until this dork called, telling me I must come here._

"Wow, it's the first time I saw my son smiling to a girl" _I heard that dork's voice as he was looking at the window._

"Good thing you're enjoying there stupid" _I said to him._

"Hey! Treat me with respect Natsume, I'm your mother's brother"

"I really don't care, Tono. Now tell me what am I doing here?"

"Well, you'll be the partner of our new student"

"And why should I follow you?"

"Because your mother told me" _Ugh. That creepy bossy woman again_. "You should look at Youichi and her, Natsume, they're cute together"

"Hey act like a principal!"

"I'm sure my baby misses his mom. And this is his first time opening up to a girl. I think should remarry."

"Keep those thoughts of yours to yourself."

"This girl's pretty much perfect, I'm sure Youichi would love her"

"I told you to keep those perverted thoughts to yourself."

"Well, even though she's young for me. I don't care, she's very beautiful."

"Stop blabbering like a girl, Tono!" _I shouted. This freak is irritating me._

"When should I propose then, I can do it the next time we meet, or I could call her on a date …"

BOOM.

_Good thing he shut up after I did that. Books are really useful._

"Ouch. That hurts!" he _cried like a baby. I just raised my brow in reply._ "Well, I think I better prepare some things. Ja, Natsume, be careful with my office_" he said as he went out of the room._

_At last silence._

_Peace and Quiet._

_I then walked to the window … _

_and met these pair of hazel eyes._

_Mikan._

Media (dot) photobucket (dot) com (slash) image (slash) blue%20dress (slash) xokieshaxo (slash) bluedress (dot) jpg

Sorry if I took so long : )

Thank you for the reviews everyone for the last chapter.

Hope you like it.

RnR :D


	6. Him plus Her

"**JUST AS PLANNED"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6: Him plus Her**

_As I cradled the child in my arms, I felt as if someone is watching me._

_I looked around, and obviously there was no one. _

_I then looked up, and met lovely crimson eyes._

_And I suddenly remembered someone, that guy, that rich playboy from the hotel. Why am I thinking of him? What did he do a while ago with that plastic doll? I mustn't care about that stranger._

"Nee-san, daijobou?"

Who is that guy anyway? (A/N: not the hotel guy) _I asked myself as I looked back at the window. Was that a hallucination? Is this school haunted? This is creepy. _

"Nee-san!"_ Gosh, I didn't notice him until now, I must have spaced out._

"Yes Youichi?"

"Awe you wokay?" _the little kid asked._

"Hai" _I said to him with a smile, assuring him I was fine. And I am._

"Miss Yukihira!" _I heard someone shout my name. I looked at the park, no one was still there, and remembered the window._

"Yes, Mr. Principal?" _I shouted back._

"Please come here to the office"

"Yes sir." _I replied and carried the kid with me._

**XXX**

"Nii-chan!" Youichi jumped out of Mikan's arms as he saw a boy in the room. There was only one person in the office, and it was definitely not the principal.

She watched Youichi carefully and saw him run towards a stranger.

She slowly looked at the guy who picked the young kid and …

"YOU!" Mikan exclaimed as she pointed the man.

"What about me, polkadots?" the guy said.

Mikan's eyes opened wide. No man has ever seen her underwear before.

"How did you …"

"Well, it's because of Yo-chan" he said and patted the young lad "he accidentally flipped that dress and I saw."

"You could have at least act as if nothing happened, idiot"

"You're telling me to lie? That's a bad example for Youichi here!"

"Bad example?! You're a pervert!"

"Well, if you didn't carry him, it wouldn't happen."

"He's hurt, dumb ass!"

"Didn't you notice he ran into me, baka?"

"Put that kid down. I'm gonna kill you, right NOW"

"Technically, I have no fault in this, if you didn't wear that outfit, this wouldn't happen"

"Actually, I have no choice but to wear this. Now, put Youichi down. I'm gonna beat you up" Mikan said as she made a stance which meant she was ready to fight.

"See … You're showing it"

"AHHH!!!!" Mikan screamed as she ran towards the guy, who just placed Youichi down.

**X XX**

"Hello Tono?"

"Yes Kauro, nee-san?"

"is she there?"

"Hai. I think she's at the office right now"

"Has she noticed anything weird?"

"I don't think so"

"Okay, she better not be disappointed in this school."

"Don't worry sis, I'll take care of her."

"No!!!"

"Hmm???"

"I think I can't trust you to her"

"Nee-san?! Why?!"

"I know you and you're having this dream wife idea. I don't want her to be involved with that. Stop arguing with me and let Natsume take care of her."

"Natsume, your son is a—"

"Shut you mouth. And follow my orders. Natsume is going to be her partner and will be incharge with her. And she better not be disappointed with this school. Okay Tono?!"

"H... hai"

"Goodbye then."

_God! Letting Natsume take care of her, what is that mad woman thinking. Doesn't she know his son is an irresponsible, big-head, playboy who cuts classes and vandalizes my school? And now she trusts him to help that innocent Mikan? What the hell is happening with this world? _Tono thought as he opened the door and …

**XX X**

"_This perverted guy won't be able to see tomorrow"_

"_What an absurd chick"_

_**XXX**_

**BOOM!!!**

"Goodness Gracious!" _I shouted as I ran towards Youichi and covered his eyes._

_Yup. As I opened the door, there they were, unexpectedly on top of each other. Well, technically, Mikan was on top of my damn nephew. Lucky guy …_

_Oops!_

_I need to get these thoughts out of my mind; nee-san will fry me to death._

_Five seconds has passed, funny isn't it, they froze in that position. _"Ehem. Would you both kindly stand up, this is an office, not a private room"

**XXX**

"SHIT!" _I shouted, I just realized that I was on top of this jerk. I then stood up quickly and fixed this stupid dress._

_Embarrassment … Total Embarrassment... What an impression to the school principal._

_I then glared at the pervert, lucky the principal came here or he would get killed. I'm sure of it._

"Actually polka dots, do you think that can kill me?"_ the devil just spoke._

"I bet it can"_ I retorted._

"Calm down, both of you." _The principal said. _"So, you're already acquainted, aren't you?"

"Me, acquainted with this pervert? That's a big no!" _I said as I glared at the devil yet again._

"Oi, Tono, I bet polka dots here badly wants to know my name."

"You wish!" _I shouted at him clenching my fists._

"For a someone in a dress, you don't act like a girl, do you know that?" _he said at me._

"Why …"

"Would you both please STOP IT" _Mr. Hijiri scolded us._ "Mikan Yukihira, this is Natsume Hyuuga." _I looked at him. _"Natsume meet Mikan." _He looked back. _

"_Shake hands you two." We both followed _"Starting today, both of you are partners." _and I met those eyes again. _

"Having a crush on me, polka dots?" _I ignored him as he smirked._

"Loser" _I whispered. _"Mr. Hijiri, sir, what do partners actually do?"

_The principal smiled and the silently sighed_. "Of course, Natsume here, will show and tell you everything about the school. And when I say everything, that means EVERYTHING!"_ he said as he glared at Natsume as he patted him._

**XXX**

"… EVERYTHING"_ that dumb as said as he glared at me, doesn't he realize I am not scared of him. How pathetic._

"Remember, it's your Mom's Orders" _Tono said as he whispered to my ear not allowing polka dots to hear as he patted me again._

_I glared at him. When that woman is involved than __**no **__isn't even an option, either you do it or I'll force you to do it. Man, that creepy bossy woman._

"Can I do it alone instead?" _the baka suddenly said _"I think I can handle it. It's better to get away from that jerk"_ she said as she pointed at me._

_Hn._

"Well, I'm good with that one, in the first place I don't agree with this partner thing" _I said._

"Sorry Mikan dear, but partners are partners, and the school is pretty much different you need someone to guide you. I think it would be better if you have this jerk around."_ Tono said in a gross girly tone. That was bad I tell you, you don't want to hear it, it's just like that gay Narumi. I shivered at the thought._

"But…" _she insisted._

"Disobeying school rules may take away your scholarship Mikan"_ Tono cut her. She sighed in defeat as I smirked. Then she suddenly stuck her tongue out._

**XXX**

"Where are we going again?" Mikan asked Natsume for the third time.

"Hn" was just his reply.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Silence.

"This stupid jerk won't even talk to me. My life is completely ruined" she murmured to herself.

"Would you quit complaining brat."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Well it would be a pleasure to kick you out of my car."

"Okay I surrender. Now answer me, where are we going?"

"To get your stupid uniform"

"Oh, okay"

After that, silence engulfed the both of them until they passed by a store that caught Mikan's eyes.

"Stop the CAR!" she shouted.

"Why would I?"

"If you won't then I'll jump out."

"Then jump"

And guess what, she did jump out of the car. Imagine a girl, wearing this blue dress and rubber shoes jumping out of a man's car.

"YES! Away from the devil at last" she shouted as she landed with her two feet. She then waved to the shocked Natsume and ran to a shop.

**XXX**

_BAKA. She is truly an idiot. I never expected her to jump._

_I then stopped as soon as I saw a parking space and ran towards a boutique._

_I entered this shop where there is a "SALE", well probably most girls would come here, right? I roamed around the shop full of women who are drooling as I pass by. Where is that girl?_

_I felt I was wasting my time, so I asked one of the sales lady _"Did you see a girl here wearing a blue dress are rubber shoes?"_ and the answer was that no girl fit my description ever entered._

_I went outside in defeat, where could she have been?_

_Did she run away?_

_Or probably ate?_

_Where could a stupid girl go?_

_As I turned right …_

_there …_

_There she was…_

Done!

Sorry for the super late update.

I got super busy in school.

Gomenasai Minna-san 

I hope this chapter is worth it ",

Read and Review.

I'll update soon, don't worry.

God Bless you ALL !

Azyl-chan


	7. Moving Time

"**JUST AS PLANNED"**

**Chapter 7: Moving Time**

_There she was …_

_I saw her through the glass of the shop that I never expected her to be in._

_She was there, standing, eyes sparkling and had this amazing smile…_

**XXX**

_Amazing! This place is superb …_

_I never imagined that I could see this shop in Japan. _

_An antique shop full of basketball memorabilia …_

_Good thing I jumped right out of the car or that jerk would have spoiled it. _

"Konnichiwa" _an old man said._

"Good Afternoon, jii-chan" _I greeted back._

"My, my, it's unusual for a young lady to come by my shop, when there's a sale in the next store" _an old woman said as she stood beside the man and smiled._

_Yup, it's pretty weird all right. But, well, I'm not that ordinary. I just then smiled back in return._

"Are you looking for something?" _the man asked._

"Maybe" _I answered as I looked around and finally saw probably the coolest ball in the world. _ "Jii-chan, what is that?"

"Oh, that's one of my prized items, a ball with Japanese writings and autographs of the best NBA players"

"Really?"

"Yup. It's one of a kind."

_I smiled one big smile._

"I get it!" _her wife, I think, said to herself._

"What do you mean grandma?"

"Your hiding!" s_he's right _"from your boyfriend!"

"No way, I don't even have a boy—"

"You're going to buy that ball for him as a gift" _jeez, she cut me off._

"Uhmm … I was going to buy it for –"

"Him? Am I right?"She_ pointed outside. What an irritating old woman._

_I then heard the man giggle. _"Just like we were, when we were young"_ he whispered to her, and I sort of heard._

_I slowly turned my head. Praying that it was not him, just another guy … Please Kami-sama, not him, I'll do anything for you if it's not him. Don't let it be that devil. Please …._

_As I opened my eyes … _

_BOOM_

_There he was, smirking. _

**XXX**

"Stupid Little Girl" _I said to myself._

_That was funny of her to do it in slow motion._

_I sighed. Why am I even here?_

_Then I entered the shop._

**XXX**

"Good Afternoon, young man, come your girlfriend is here" the old woman said as she led Natsume to Mikan.

"Actually, he's not my –"

"There's no need to deny it, darling, look! You look great together" the old woman once again cut Mikan off.

"You must be joking" Natsume said.

"I never expected he would be such a fine young man, handsome, just like me when I was young" the old man said to his wife.

"Remember those times when we …" she whispered to him and both of them giggled.

"I love the old days" he said. And both of them looked at each other and smiled.

"And I love to barf, that is seriously gross" Mikan whispered to Natsume.

"I'm with you on that one" he whispered back. "Now, come one polka dots, we've got to hurry, I hate wasting time" he dragged her.

"What a cute name for your girlfriend" the old man said as he winked at Natsume.

Both of them just glared at him in reply.

As our beloved pair almost got out of the door …

"Kawaii" Mikan shouted as she grabbed something. "Wait for me outside, Natsume, I'm going to pay for this first!"

**XXX**

_What is that idiot doing inside for so long; it's been a minute or two. I better go inside._

_As I opened the door_

"OUCH! What did you do that for?"_ the idiot cried._

"Did you forget that I'm in a hurry?" _I retorted as I pulled her out._

"Take Care of her, dear!" I heard the old woman shout as the door closed.

"Hn."

At last, we are going to the tailor.

**XXX**

"What the …" _I heard her cursed._ "I am not going to wear this. Seriously!"

_Due to my annoyance, I ran into the big dressing room._

"But miss, this is the prescribed school uniform." _the tailor explained._

"You? You call this a uniform, why should I wear a skirt every day?"

"Actually you only wear it Monday to Thursday, Friday is optional" _I said._

"I didn't ask your opinion"_ she glared._

"You need to now"

"Bleh :P"

"Why the heck are you here?" _she asked._

"Why would I not be here?"

"Don't answer my questions with a stupid question."

"Then don't ask me."

"That's fine with me"

"Hn"

"Why do students in an Academy need to wear uniform?"

"Beats me."

"That question wasn't for you."

"So you are saying that you're actually talking to yourself?"

"No, I was actually talking to he—"

"See, I told you, you were talking to yourself. What an idiot"

"You're a demon"

"Baka"

"Monster"

"Polka-dots"

"What the hell did you say?"

"I said – P.O.L.K.A. D.O.T.S"

"I'm gonna kill you, pervert"

_She said as she jumped at me. And I lost my balance._

"See, its polka-dots, you're actually showing it again"

"AAHH" _I heard her scream._

**XXX**

"AAH" _I screamed._

_I can't believe it; he's turning my dreams into a nightmare._

_I always thought a hot bath would make you relax, but when it's him, no matter what you'll do you would be stressed._

_Sigh. Remember the doors in my hotel room, well they are actually places where you could 'relax' but I tell you, it doesn't work._

_I was massaged a while ago in one door, I had Jacuzzi in the other one, and sauna in the other, and many more._

_Actually, this is the last door, the famous hot bath, it's actually like you're in a hot spring, with the setting and all._

_Sigh. I just slept a little and poof, there he was again._

_A deep sigh again escaped from me as I put on my clothes._

_I heard a knock._

_Who would disturb you at this time, 12:15 am?_

_Maybe that jerk again, lousy neighbor._

_But when I opened the door …_

**XXX**

"Uncle Shiki!" the brunette shouted as she jumped to a man's arm.

He was about his late 30s but still young-looking.

"Glad you are awake, princess"

"I told you its Mikan, why are you here?"

"Madam's orders"

"Come on, we'll talk about this inside"

Both of them were in a living room, inside Mikan's room.

"You'll be staying in that room." Mikan said as she pointed a door. "Tea, Coffee, or Juice" she asked.

"No need to serve me, I'll make it, don't tire yourself"

"Uncle, you're my guest here, let me do it, please?"

"Okay"

"What's your order then?"

"Black Coffee"

"Black Coffee, coming up"

After Mikan served him coffee …

"Let's get down to business, why are you here?"

"As I have told you, it's Madam's Orders"

"What are exactly Madam's Orders? Babysit me? That's pathetic."

"Actually, I'll be helping you tomorrow, you'll move in to a house your parents bought a long time ago."

"Oh okay, is it a mansion?"

"No, it's an ordinary house."

"Good" she sighed.

"Is it far from school?"

"A little I think, you just need to ride a bus from your place."

"Okay, am I living alone?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Yes, you are"

"That's great!" Mikan screamed and jumped up and down. "I am alone! Free at last! Weehh!"

"Ehem"

"Oops, sorry"

"By the way, madam actually sent you the shoes you wear for the whole month and the clothes you will wear in public."

"Did she forget the 'low-profile thing'?"

"No, she actually sent to you the latest design of all the famous brands that are just simple."

"But mom's 'simple', isn't 'simple'"

"I know."

"Do I have to do it?"

"You know her personality very well, I suppose."

"Are you staying in Japan the whole year?"

"No. I will go immediately after everything is settled."

"Oh"

"By the way your mom told me to say this to you 'Don't forget that an agreement is an agreement. No matter what you'll do, your dad and I won't change our minds. Our family and theirs have talked it over since you were little. It would be nice if you meet him there, and at least be friends. And Try to act like a woman from now on. Take Care dear, of everything, especially your heart. Be strong, my daughter, I always love you'"

"That was long. Took you time to memorize, right uncle?"

"She only said that to me before I knocked on your door."

"Hehehe, sorry" she said as she yawned.

"Better sleep now, hime, we'll be early tomorrow"

"Good night then Uncle Shiki" she said as she glared at him.

"Good night too, Mikan" he said back.

"That's better." Mikan said as she entered her bedroom and fell asleep.

**XXX**

"No, too colorful" a brunette said.

"This one is too girly"

"Pink, hate it"

"Laces? What kind of sofa set is that?"

"There perfect. A more casual one." She said.

"Uncle, is the black one okay or is it too big for the house?"

"I always like your style, Mikan." Shiki winked to her.

"Cash or Credit, sir" the cashier asked.

Mikan opened her wallet and took her credit card. "Here, uncle"

"Madam has said that she will pay for the expenses"

"Please deliver everything to this address. Thank you." He said to the lady.

"Shopping is to tiring, that's why I hate it" Mikan said to her uncle.

"Oh, I forgot to buy something"

"What did we forget; I think we already brought all the common appliances in a house?"

"Just wait here"

**XXX**

"No way"_ I shouted as Uncle Shiki handed me the ball. _

"There is actually a basketball court at my house?"_ I asked him._

"Maybe"_ he said in reply with a happy tone._

"Thank you so much" _I said as I hugged him, well, uncle Shiki has been a part of the family long before I was born. He is my mom's sempai and assistant. He's also my godparent; he's the second best guy in the world, of course next to my Loving father. _

**XXX**

"Wow! This is what my parents call 'Ordinary'"_ I said as I looked at the house in front of me. _"Are you sure this is the right house, Uncle?"

_He nodded. _

_I can't believe it, a house of my own._

_It's pretty amazing, I tell you. As you look at the front of it, you see a beautiful garden and a Sakura tree with a swing and behind it is a one-story house painted with cream. _

_Well, at first I thought that was only the good thing, but after everything was done, every furniture placed correctly, I smiled inwardly. _Just like home, Japanese style_. _

_As you enter the door, you have a living room, got a TV here, and sofas and a little table. On the left side is my little kitchen. And yes, I know how to cook, I even got an A+. I have a two door refrigerator(inside it was food, delicious food), a microwave oven, a sink, trash bin, juicer, pots and ladles, plates, spoon and fork and the like. A small bathroom is located at the back of the house._

_On the right side of the house were two doors. The one is a small bedroom, and the other my bedroom. The design was just like mine, at our house in the States. It's just like the mini version. Fluffy bed_ check_, plasma TV _check_, DVD player _check_, study table _check_, PC with internet _check_, bookshelf _check_, bathroom with a bath tub and a shower _perfect. _Oh I forgot about the closet._

_Sigh. It's bigger than the guest room. Full of clothes and shoes, all labeled. _Here's for Monday (tomorrow), Wednesday, Friday, Sunday … _bla bla bla. Actually my closet is divided into three, the left side is my favorite, the right side is all mom's choice and the center are all my caps and so called 'lady's accessories'._

_What's at the back of the house? Well, my basketball court is there and another garden surrounding it. Pretty weird, but I love it. Love this house, my home away from home._

**XXX**

"You take care, Mikan" _Uncle Shiki said as he embraced me._

"Yes, Uncle, I will" _I hugged him back. _"Send my regards to all of them there, Bye"

"Oh I forgot place this on your bed" _he shouted as he threw me something._

"Bear-san?"_ I sighed._

"Goodbye." _he shouted as he entered the taxi._

**XXX**

_After I placed the damn bear in my bed, I checked the clock, 9:33 pm._

_Uncle's flight was at 10 pm._

_I'm tired of moving in, but I need to see my neighborhood first._

_I then ran outside._

_My house was at a corner, so in order to go to school, _what did uncle tell me?_ Oh right, I need to walk to the right, and then turn right at another corner. You'll then see a road with a bus stop sign. Okay._

That was easy. _Then I walked towards the other side._

"BEEP!"

**XXX**

_I just got away from Shana, the redhead I met a while ago. She was so talkative and annoying that I need to get out. Plus mom said I need to be home at 10:00 because we'll have a 'family talk'._

_Oh yeah, Mom and Dad just arrived from a business trip from Paris. Guess she misses me, yuck._

_I was driving fast, since I'll be killed when I'm late. Good thing the road going to our place is easy to drive._

"_BEEP"_

"What the hell are you doing? Do you want to kill me?"_ A girl wearing baggy pants chucks, and a fitting black shirt shouted. She was in the middle of the road._

"Are you an idiot or what, the pedestrian's over there!" _I pointed. Geez… this would waste my time._

"You should have slowed down then!" _she said as she neared me._

"I am in a hu—, Mi-, I mean Polka-dots?" _what luck._

"Natsume? What bad luck I have!"

"Actually, luck is in your side because I didn't ran over you"

"Well, you almost did. Driving more than 100 mph are you crazy, do you know the speed limit here?"

"Nope, are you a policeman or something?"

"Well, I'm more of a concerned citizen"

"Okay, then if you're a concerned citizen, leave, now"

"You're not my boss. Why are you even here anyway?"

"Actually my house is somewhere over there" _I pointed _"and why would someone like you go out in this time?"

"I'm strolling"

"Suits your idiocy"

"You're crazy, driving like a maniac, you could kill people"

"Actually I'll be killed if you wouldn't shut up!"

"Mr. I-am-your-Boss, you can't make me" _she threatened._

_I pulled her towards me._

**XXX**

_He pulled me._

_Our faces were only inches a part._

_I could feel his breath against mine._

"Well, I made you quiet."_ He then smirked. "_You should give me a price next time"

_I felt my face heat up and bang I punched him hard on his arm. _"That's the price, moron"

_That guy has the nerve._

_I then hurried home; guess he ruined my day once again. Sigh._

_Well, tomorrow's a new beginning;_ first day of school here I come!

This chapter is pretty long :) hope you're happy with this.

Next chapter is Mikan's first day of school, what do you think will happen?

Read and Review Please!

-azyl-chan-


End file.
